


Easy

by Lumeneas



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Sex, totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeneas/pseuds/Lumeneas
Summary: Rick meets a girl at the hardware store and thinks he'll have an easy go of it. Or maybe not.





	

He thought she’d be easy.

Rick had dragged Morty to the hardware store in town, needing to pick up basic materials for ship repairs. The old girl had seen better days and the last adventure he and Morty had gone on, a jump to the Trillian Galaxy to find some rare creature and drain its blood, some of the Federation had found them. He managed to portal them back to Earth, but not before those bureaucratic scum had blown off some of the tungsten plates and damaged the thrusters. Rick didn’t feel like it was necessary to take a trip to an off-world store for necessities, especially since the Federation would be looking for him for a while.

They entered the store, Morty wringing his hands as usual for some fucking reason. Rick picked up a basket and shoved it in the boy’s hands, ending the annoying habit then and there. He was so sensitive to the kid’s quirks now that no matter where he was in his field of vision, the old man could somehow pick up on them. It bugged the hell out of him.

Rick began to meander towards the nuts and bolts aisle before realizing that Morty wasn’t following him.

“Shit, kid, would ya hurry it up? I’d rather not spend all day in here,” he said, face twisting into a scowl. He turned to see his grandson glued to spot in front of the automatic doors, staring at something he couldn’t see. Rolling his eyes, he walked back to check out what caught the kids attention. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

A girl, probably no older than 20, was bent over a box filled with whatever shit was in the aisle (ropes, chains, and clamps, he noted, smirking). Her short, dark hair fell forward to obscure her face, but that wasn’t what Morty was staring at.

Rick watched as the boys eyes stayed glued to her ass, a perfectly rounded peach of a thing. As she stood up, a spool of chain in her hands, he noticed that it was a little too big for her body, hinting to wide hips that he couldn’t quite see from this angle. His eyes roamed up her figure now that it was straight and he noticed the chub around her stomach and her large tits. Not fat, but definitely not a skinny bitch.

“Are you done, M-Morty? We’ve got work to do,” he barked, finished with ogling the store employee. Morty seemed to break out of his trance, stuttering about some shit. Rick waved him off and walked with wide strides to his original destination. He tossed a few odds and ends into the basket without looking, leaving Morty to catch them all haphazardly.

“Doesn’t really seem like your type, Morty,” Rick commented, tossing another small bag into the shopping basket.

“W-w-what?” the kid stuttered, reaching out to catch the projectile.

“The girl, Morty! I thought you—don’t you like girls like Jessica?” he asked, not really invested but wanting to tease Morty.

“Geez, Rick, I mean…she’s cute, too. She seems like she has a nice…personality.”

Rick huffed a laugh. “Yeah, personality. Let’s call it that.”

“You don’t have to be gross, Rick,” Morty said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Rick rolled his eyes, scoffing. He turned to look at Morty, standing there looking all righteous.

“All I’m saying is she’s easy,” said Rick, shrugging, “Fat girls always are.”

“She’s not even—that’s bullshit, Rick, you don’t even know her!”

Rick turned back around, grabbing more shit and shoving it towards Morty. “I’ll prove it to you, Morty. Just watch.”

He grabbed a few more things before heading up to the checkout counter. He leaned against the counter, putting on the smooth guy act. Despite his age, he found that very few…well anybody with an attraction to men could resist his charms when he really piled it on.

He could see the girl from the spot where he reclined; she was still putting things away and was oblivious to him waiting. After a few moments are watching her ass flex as she bent up and down, Morty glaring daggers at him the whole time (“Hypocrite,” he hissed), he coughed loudly.

She gasped softly, dropping the clamps she was holding back into the box with a crash. Her head whipped around to look at him, surprise written on her face. She pushed her rounded glasses up the bridge of her nose and took a few quick strides the counter. ‘Glasses,’ Rick thought, snorting, ‘Too easy.’

“Hi, I’m sorry about that,” she said, biting her lip as she rifled through the excessive amount of metal in the basket, scanning things quickly as if to make up for ignoring him.

“It’s no problem at all," He peered at her name tag, "...Cara.”

“Oh! Um, right, my nametag…” she muttered, giggling awkwardly. Silence. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she scanned the various bags and loose items. Rick rifled through his mental inventory of pick-up lines, feeling Morty’s eyes on him as he thinks.

“So how long you been working here? I come by pretty often and I don’t remember seeing such a pretty girl around before,” he said, leaning closer to her. She blinked rapidly and giggles again, pushing her glasses up. The sound was hollow and forced and it set Rick's teeth on edge for some reason.

“Just since last week…” She focused on ringing him up, either ignoring or oblivious to his come-on. Rick’s eye twitched and he decided to switch tactics. Subtlety was how he usually worked, but if she wasn’t responding to such a basic line, it wouldn’t continue to work.

“So when does your shift end? We could get out of here, grab some drinks, get fucking drunk as shit…” That was about as forward as he would get; any more would be demeaning to everyone present. He heard Morty mutter something under his breath, but ignored it. His fingers itched for his flask, but he suppressed the urge. He wasn’t quite done yet here.

Her fingers tripped over the keys on the register. She licked her lips as she turned to face him, but her expression didn’t match the sensual action. Cara’s face resembled that of a person backed into a corner and scared for their life, like she was being hunted by a psychopath. Her jaw was set, the muscles twitching with effort and her eyes were opened wide to reveal clear, blue eyes.

She blinked a few times. “I-I’m sorry, what?”

“You, me, drinks. Then we can see where that takes us,” he stated, grinning seductively. But by now, he wasn’t feeling so sure about this. That was not the face of an easy fuck. He could almost hear Morty crowing about being right. He stood up straight, no longer feeling so confident.

“I—no, thank you,” she said softly, almost inaudible. Cara turned on her heel, quickly ringing him up and shoving a few plastic bags at him. She whispers ‘have a nice day’ before disappearing into the break room behind the register. And then all is silent again.

Morty gave him a reprieve until they climbed into the ship, and then he was laughing his ass off, the little shit.

“Nice going, Rick! Didn’t you say she’d be easy?”

He grumbled. “Whatever, shut the fuck up.”

They flew back in relative silence, Morty letting loose breathy chuckles every once in a while. The brat immediately went inside to his room when they got home, probably to masturbate to the hardware girl or Jessica or whatever bitch suited his fancy. Rick didn’t give a shit. He took a seat at his worktable, picking up a pocket photon transmitter he was working on and mulling over the events that just happened. Sure, he thought she’d be easy but he didn’t mind a challenge either, if only to rub his victory in his grandson’s face. Rick smirked, the cogs in his head already whirring, coming up with a plan to fuck the living daylights out of that girl.

\--

Rick walked into the hardware store again, alone this time. He didn’t need that little shit Morty heckling him as he tried to pick up this girl. He wandered the aisles nonchalantly while trying to catch a glimpse of Cara. He saw her against the back wall, once again leaned over a cardboard box. He hummed in appreciation of the full view of her ass. Her body wasn’t really that bad; curvy and soft in every place that mattered. Definitely not in his top ten of worst things he’s fucked.

He approached her from the side, not wanting to spook her like he did last time. He spent a few moments perusing the sup-par selection of basic tools; hammers, screwdrivers, none really compared to the shit he got off-world. He coughed into his hand and saw her stand out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey,” he said, not looking at her. His feigned disinterest should hook her into at least talking with him and that’s all he needed right now.

“Um, hi,” she replied. She shifted from foot to foot, clearly nervous. He turned his head to look at her. Cara stared at the floor, rubbing her arm.

“I just wanted to apologize for the other day,” he drawled. She relaxed a little

“Thanks,” she said, “It was just a bit…sudden.”

“How about if I make it up to you? I’ll buy lunch, my treat.”

She bit her lip. “I—that’s okay. You don’t have to do that.”

“How about if I bring you lunch? Would that be better?” he insisted, not willing to back down. He had to accomplish something here, but she was stubborn. She was quiet for a minute, thinking. Her eyes darted back and forth, contemplating various answers she could give him. Rick watched her dilemma, feeling only slightly guilty about backing her into a corner, but certain measures had to be met if he was to be successful in this venture.

“Ok—sure,” she finally said, looking up at him with big doe eyes through her glasses. ‘Shit’ he thought, ‘She’s actually cute.’

“Great, I’ll come by tomorrow with something,” he said, grinning.

“Oh, I don’t work again until Thursday.”

He waved a hand, turning to leave. “Then I’ll be by then.”

\--

He came by when he said he would, carrying a paper bag with the promised lunch. This time, she sat in a chair in front of the register reading a thick book. Cara looked up when the bell rang and, spotting him, donned an apprehensive expression. Closing the book and setting it on the counter, she walked around to meet him.

He handed her the bag. “Hope you’re not allergic to eggs or something.”

“No, I don’t think so,” she said, looking inside the bag, “Well, um, thanks.”

She wouldn't get rid of him that easily. “I want to know what you think. Got a break room?”

Again, there was that trapped look on her face. Cara hesitated before motioning him back to the room she escaped to a few days ago. Rick took a swig from his flask quickly before following her.

He pulled out one of the cheap plastic seats for her before sitting in the one on the opposite side,  albeit with the chair turned around so that his stomach rested against the back of the chair. She sat there, looking at him strangely, before opening the bag. Her brow creased as she pulled out a sandwich in a baggie and a plastic container with a slice of cake in it.

“Egg salad…?” she murmured. She looked at him before taking the sandwich out and biting into it. Rick grinned in satisfaction as her eyelids fluttered shut, lost in bliss. She took another bite, then another, until it was gone.

“So?” he asked, putting his elbows in the table and resting his chin in his hands.

“That was the best egg salad I’ve ever had. And I’ve had a lot of egg salad.” Cara chuckled and looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. Rick felt some kind of satisfaction in seeing her smile, like it was some kind of rare occurrence. He quashed the feeling, reminding himself that he was here for a good fuck, not emotions.

“The cake is just the boxed shit, so you can eat it later if you want,” he said, standing and righting the chair. Rick stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and started to leave. As he reaches for the door handle, he heard the chair scrape along the linoleum and he smirks.

“Hey, uh, I’m really sorry about how I’ve treated you. I’m just really nervous around people and guys don’t really come onto me like that, I freaked out. Also, you’re, um…I mean...”

“Old?” he turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. Cara looked at the floor, embarrassed, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I have to stop living.”

She looked at him, wonder in her eyes. They maintained eye contact for a full ten seconds before she turned her eyes away, smiling.

“My birthday isn’t for another month, so I can’t drink yet. But we can get drinks then, if you want,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“When do you get off?”

“Uh, at four today. Why?”

“Because legality is for assholes. I’ll take you someplace where you don’t have to worry about laws. By the way, the name’s Rick.”

\--

He took her to a dive off world, on some planet he couldn’t care enough to remember. Rick took the time to clean out the ship, to enforce safety when she came in. He wondered briefly why he was going to such lengths for some chick he just met, but at the same time, he relished the challenge. Rick reminded himself of how sweet fucking this girl would be. She was anxious and self-conscious; once she said yes, he could do anything he wanted to her. And he would.

It was amusing to see her terrified face when they took off, but once they left the atmosphere, she was only awed. It had been a long time since he had seen any kind of pure innocence like there was in this girl and he decided to commit her expression to memory. For no other reason than to remember it after he had broken her.

Rick got her the fruitiest drink they had, but she hardly drank any of it. Cara was too entranced by all of the aliens surrounding her to nurse her drink. He was only mildly annoyed; he’d already spent this much time to her. What could it hurt adding a bit more? Eventually, as the night wore on she began to nod off and he had to cart her back to the ship, where she almost promptly fell asleep. He roused her briefly to find out where her home was and then flew back to Earth.

“Hey, we’re back,” he said once he parked in front of her apartment complex. It was run-down, but not unpleasantly so. She breathed in deeply before her eyes slowly opened. Cara yawned and sat up, smiling pleasantly at Rick.

“Thanks, Rick. That was…amazing. I would love to do it again sometime,” she said sleepily.

“Sure thing,” he replied. He watched her exit the ship, giving her a once-over once she was standing up again.

“Well, good night.”

“’Night, kid.”

\--

They continued to meet over the next few weeks, working around her two jobs. Rick didn’t do much adventuring during this time, instead focusing his attention on Cara. Morty was beginning to grow suspicious as to where Rick was spending most of his time, missing more dinners than not, as was the rest of his family, but he never volunteered any information. It was none of their fucking business who he was trying to fuck.

He did all sorts of bullshit with her. Dimension hopping to see movies, get ice cream from his favorite parlor; anything fascinated her. She was easily impressed by even the simplest things, like a stupid laser. But he appreciated her awe because she asked questions, unlike Morty. Cara was curious and, in her own simple way, intelligent. She found new ways to look at things, often suggesting different ways to do his experiments. And they worked. Rick found himself wanting to spend time with her, much to his dismay. He did his best to bottle up the feelings, but they revealed themselves to her in little ways.

Like the way he rests his hand on her knee when they go flying. Or the fond way he smiles at her when she finds something exciting and new. Or when he hooks a leg around hers when they eat egg salad at her tiny dining table.

Or maybe when he gently caresses her jaw, holding her head just so when he kisses her for the first time on some alien beach where the water is purple and probably acidic. But she found it pretty to look at so they stayed for a while.

She seemed to devote herself to him after that. Constantly looking up at him with those pretty blue eyes, cheeks flushed and a smile dimpling her cheeks. When at first she was scared of him, now she wanted nothing but him.

When she told him she was a virgin, he told himself he was in too deep, figuratively speaking. He’d grown too fond of her to take away her innocence now, especially since he didn’t want a commitment in the end. But when she led him into to her apartment one day and looked him in the eyes while taking off her shirt, he couldn’t say no.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked, giving her an out, a chance to reconsider. She gazed up at him through thick eyelashes, and stepped towards him to press her body against his.

“Yes,” she whispered. Rick reached up with ashen hands and took off her glasses, tossing them into the corner. Another moment of searching her face for any hesitation and he was on her.

Rick attacked her lips, teeth clicking, forgoing gentleness to instead release his frustrations on her. And fuck, was he pent up. Months without sex just to get with this girl. Sure, he had Keke off often enough,  but it wasn't the same as wrecking a wet pussy. He grabbed her thigh to hike her leg up to his hips and she complied. He gripped the ass he had so admired and pick her up to carry her to her bed. She was heavy, but not unpleasantly so.

He dropped her bodily onto the bed, watching her breasts bounce with the motion. Her eyes were lidded and she immediately spread her legs once she was settled. Rick slowly undressed, watching her impatience grow as well as the blush dusting her cheeks. She swallowed when he was finally naked, his dick half hard and imposing He moved to remove her jeans, but she covered his hands.

“Give me a second,” she said, taking a deep breath. He waited, scrutinizing her face as she took a few deep breaths. Finally she leaned back, arms above her head on the bed.

“Ok, I’m ready.”

Rick took it slow. When her jeans were on the floor, along with her panties, he took a moment to simply feel her skin. It was soft and smelled lightly of peppermint, which she admitted was her favorite scent. Finally, after indulging himself, he knelt down and leaned forward to her glistening cunt.

Spreading the lips with his fingers, he licked the entire length of the slit before flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. Her thighs spasmed around him and he heard her gasp above him. He smirked, repeating the action before slipping his tongue inside her. Heels dug into his back as he stroked her walls with the muscle, feeling her clench and squirm around him. His thumb massaged little circles into her clit, further unraveling her.

Suddenly, she cried out and pulled him close with her legs. He looked up from between her thighs to see her gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white. As soon as her orgasm came, Cara relaxed again, breathing heavily. Rick extricated himself from her legs and covered her with his body. Their lips met, hers desperate and wanting. Her hands came up to fist themselves in his wiry hair as he began to bite at her neck and breasts.

“Rick, rick, rick,” she moaned, “P-please, I need…”

If he wasn’t hard before, the breathy little noises she was making would’ve done the job. He lined his dick up, poking at her entrance.

“Wait. Are you—do you have—“

“Yeah,” he lied. Things were too heated to take a pause now. Besides, he could always pull out. No harm, no foul.

Cara nodded into his shoulder, not bothering to verify. This little act of trust sent a pang through his heart. Closing his eyes and feeling more than a bit guilty, Rick slowly pushed in, letting her adjust.

“It hurts,” she whimpers. He murmured in Spanish to her, kissing her neck and telling her how good she was doing. She lets out a few more whines before he’s buried to the hilt. He listened to her breathe, waiting for her to give a signal, and then she’s whispering hotly into his ear.

“Move.”

And then Rick is pumping into her. One of his hands paw at her tits, pinching and pulling at her nipples while the other supports his weight as he fucks her. He starts out slow, careful not to hurt her but then she’s meeting every one of his thrusts, needy and impatient.

“Faster,” whines, “Fucking fuck me.”

“Watch your fucking language,” he laughs into her ear, but he complies, adjunsting himself to better push into her. Her nails run down his back, harshly, and he wonders if she drew blood. Then they’re digging into his ass and she’s clenching around him again. Cara let out a strangled cry and throws her head back against the pillows, breathing heavily. But he wasn’t done yet.

“Flip over,” he says, pulling out of her, still rock hard.

“What? Why?” she asks, looking up at him through lidded eyes. Her breasts were heaving and a thin layer of sweat glistened on her skin.

He gave himself a few quick strokes. “Flip. Over.”

She swallowed and did as she was told. Rick swiftly pulled the ass he had literally dreamed of, putting her in jack-knifed position. She yelped when he gave her a hard slap.

“Fucking nice,” Rick purred, before sliding himself inside her again. Cara let out a long keen, gripping the sheets again and burying her face in the pillow. Rick set up a brutal pace, slamming into her roughly so that the bed shook with every thrust.

It wasn’t long before she came again and with her climax came his. He came inside her, spending himself thoroughly. He thrusts inside her brokenly before leaning over her, breathing heavily. 

When he softened, he flopped onto his back next to her, while she simply slid down to her stomach. He could see the little trickle of red on the sheets between her legs and quickly turned his gaze towards her face feeling ashaned. Cara lay a hand on his skinny chest, looking at him softly.

“I love you, Rick Sanchez,” she said. Instead of answering her, he kissed her deeply before getting up. Rick felt her eyes on his back as he went to the adjacent bathroom. He gripped the edge of the sink, bowing his head. He looked at his flaccid cock hatefully before looking up towards his reflection.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

\--

He stopped voluntarily talking to her after that, going out of his way to avoid her. She came to his garage, teary-eyed at one point, begging him to talk to her, asking what she did wrong. He stared steadfastly at the gizmo in his hands, not daring to turn towards her.

“Rick, fucking look at me!” she screamed, tears pouring down her face.

“Just go home, kid,” he muttered, screwing something into the side of the object.

“What?” she said, faintly, backing away.

“You heard me. Go home.”

He finally looked at her with a trained expression devoid of emotion and what he saw almost broke him. Cara’s face was blotchy and red, nose running and tears dripping off her chin. Her mouth was slightly open and the corners were turned down sharply at the ends. She wore the face of betrayal, which was appropriate given what he was doing to her.

She stared at him a moment longer before wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand. And then she just walked out towards her beat up little car and drove off. Rick watched her as she left. Then he dropped his hand into his hands, defeat etched plainly onto his face.

\--

A year later, after the fiasco with Evil Rick, Rick receives a letter. His family is entirely too interested given that he had never received Earth mail since he arrived. One look at the letter and he stuffed the piece of paper into his coat pocket and shoved his way past his idiot family into the garage, intent on ignoring them.

When he was sure they had all gone to sleep, he pulled the letter out, noticing the lack of return address. His name was written neatly on the front, nothing else. He stared at it a moment before ripping it open.  His eyes scanned the contents with fervor.

_Dear Rick,_

_I don’t know if you noticed if I left town or if you even care. I won’t tell you where I went. Don’t look for me. Please._

_I don’t know why you lied to me that night. I guess you were always an asshole and I just never saw it. But your actions have consequences, Rick. Reckless consequences. Wonderful consequences. I got pregnant that night, Rick. And I would’ve told you if you hadn’t shut me out. But you broke my heart and I didn’t think you deserved to know then. Part of me still thinks that. But that part that loves you wants you to know._

_I had a little boy a few months ago. He’s beautiful, perfect. He’s so fucking smart, Rick. He’s already rolled over and started to crawl. He recognizes things and it’s so amazing. He looks at me and I see so much of you it kills me a little bit inside._

_I’ll always wonder if you’d have loved him. If you loved me. If pushing me away was some coping mechanism. But I’ll never know. And at the same time, I don’t want to know. I’m happy with my baby. So, I guess I can say thanks for him._

_But he’ll never fill that hole you left me. I fucking hate you for building me up, making me believe that anyone could love me. But at the same time, I can’t stop loving you. For showing me things I could never have dreamed. For giving me him._

_I’ll always love you._

_Cara_

_P.S. His name is Thomas._

Rick crumpled the letter in his hand before suddenly throwing it with all his strength in a random direction. He swept everything off his work table onto the floor, causing a cacophony of shattering and banging. His fingers rips anything the find and he’s screaming and screaming and he can’t stop. He kicks at a massive processing unit against the wall, denting it.

The door to the garage opens and a sleepy Morty appears, rubbing at his eyes. He looks at the mess but doesn’t quite register the severity of the situation.

“Rick, what’s going on?” he yawned, stepping into the destruction. A jar suddenly smashes into the wall next to his head and Morty is wide awake, “What the hell, Rick?”

“Get the fuck out, Morty!” Rick screamed, lugging another breakable object at his grandson. Morty hightails it back inside the house and Rick is left alone. Breathing heavily, he falls to his knees in the middle of the wreckage.

She was supposed to easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I like making Rick have a Bad Time because he is a Bad Person. Anyways, just something I wrote to take the edge off of upcoming exams. Thanks for reading!


End file.
